


A shot through the heart

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why I am writing this:<br/>NO BUT IMAGINE ED AND ROY ARE COPS AND ED IS SHOT/STABBED IN THE CHEST AND DYING IN ROYS ARMS AND ROY SAYS "I LOVE YOU, IDIOT" AND ED JUST SMILES AND SAYS "I LOVE YOU TOO, BASTARD." THEN HE DIES AND ROY SITS CRYING</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was never supposed to exist. Also, I apologize for it being so short. It is my first work in the fandom.

It was just Roy Mustang and Edward Elric (or as Roy called him ‘Fullmetal’ due to his prosthetic arm and leg he got after a car accident). They were good together, Roy had great aim and Ed was fast and flexible. It never took long for the two to catch a guy and bring them in. Roy would search and tell Ed where to enter. This time, he messed up.

“Is it clear, asshole?” Edward asked into the walkie talkie. He was on the building roof, waiting for an answer.

“From what I can see? Yes.” The elder responded, not paying attention to the insult. He watched as Ed slammed through the window. He waited a moment before entering the office himself. He froze when he saw the two, guns aimed at each other.

“I’m a lucky man...” Scar said as he looked back at Roy. “You don’t have a weapon.” He pointed out. “That makes it easier for me.” Turning back he aimed his weapon and shot Edward.

“Elric!” Roy shouted as Ed gasped and fell back at the force of the bullet entering his chest. Roy was about to attack Scar but he was gone. Instead he ran to Ed and lifted his head slightly. “Edward… Fullmetal… Don’t die.”

Ed chuckled softly, his voice rough. “To bad, Roy...” He mumbled softly. “Take care of Alphonse for me, would you?” He asked.

“Of course...” Roy answered solemnly. “I love you, Edward.” He said quietly.

“Now don’t go soft on me now, sir.” Ed closed his eyes with a smile. “I love you too, bastard.” After that Roy felt the younger mans breathing slow to a stop, making him cry.

“My fault.” He muttered. “My fault. All my fault.” He hugged Edward’s body as he cried.


End file.
